Working Late
by Spazzcat-Katori
Summary: Co-written as an RP with Kira Masoveilla. Alfred's working late yet again, and Matthew thinks his brother really needs to take a break. Americest smut with a little plot. Seme!Canada


Author's notes: This piece is co-written as an RP between myself and my America, known on this site as Kira Masoveilla. I play Canada. This story is Americest smut with a small dash of plot for support.

WARNING: GRAPHIC YAOI/BOY LOVE/SLASH LEMON.

oooooooo

Working Late

Matthew frowned as he stepped out of the private car that had brought him from the airport, looking up at the famous White House. Somewhere inside was the United States of America, AKA Alfred F. Jones, AKA Canada/Matthew Williams' lover who had been working far too hard lately and was in serious need of a break. And Matthew was here to make sure he took that much needed break one way or another.

At the moment. Alfred was stationary (and had been for quite some time) at the large, desk in his office. It was covered with all half-empty McDonald's drink cups and food cartons, but most of all was the overwhelming pile of paperwork that he had spread out upon that desk. The American had been hunched over with a pencil in one hand and the other to his forehead. Eyes staring almost warily at the papers before him. It was getting late, and he'd already been there for hours on end, though he knew there wasn't /any way/ of being able to escape his office until he got the work /done./

Getting directions from several staff members around the building to refresh his memory of the office's location-apparently, he was so unintimidating even the secret service didn't hesitate to answer his questions-the Canadian made his way upstairs to Alfred's office. Opening the door just a crack, he peeked inside and promptly winced at the huge quantities of paperwork lining the desk. "All the more reason to make him take a break." He thought to himself, pushing open the heavy oak door and slipping inside before closing it behind him.

Being so engulfed in his work was something this particular blue-eyed man never was, though being so behind in his work from all the slacking he'd done previous instead of doing the paperwork in little bits before it was supposed to have been done, Alfred was /now/ stuck with having to come to his office every single day for the past week-for several, several hours to get it all taken care of. With being so concentrated, his eyebrows stayed furrowed and slightly-out-of-place hair draped across his forehead. The pencil continuing to tap against the desk as the concentration did not seem to break from what he'd been reading. The fact someone had entered the office did not even register to him-at least not yet.

Matthew smiled a mischievous, slightly devious smile before wiping it into his usual gentle, innocent smile. He approached the desk quietly, careful to keep stacks of paperwork between himself and the distracted American. Finally, he reached the desk, suddenly leaning across to capture his brother's lips in one easy movement.

Alfred had not noticed the Canadian for a few moments. Even as he had approached his cluttered workspace. It wasn't until he felt soft, familiar lips against his own that he'd realized he wasn't alone and kissed back for a fraction of a second before bright blues brightened and he managed to pull back , just slightly as he'd brought himself into a straighter, sitting position in his large, office chair. A look of confusion and even a sign of /content/ from seeing his lover before him covered an obviously tired and seemingly-stressed face. "M-Matthew? How'd you get in here? ...More importantly. It's late ~ why...why're you here?"

"Your staff gave me directions. I apparently reek of non-threatening-ness, one of the secret service even gave me the number of your office." He chuckled, moving around the side of the desk and carefully pushing a stack of papers out of the way so he could sit on the edge of the sturdy piece of furniture. "As for why I'm here...I came to visit you, of course." Matthew smiled gently.

Eyes followed the stacks of paper that had been slid over across the desk and then darted up to his brother whom had found a place upon the desk. Even /this/ , Alfred found was quite unusual for Matthew. Just to appear at the white house when it was approaching the wee hours of the night like this. Though, he wasn't complaining. A smile tugged at the corners of the American's lips as a hand reached over across the large piece of furniture and rested upon the other's. "That's surprising. Usually they'd buzz me if there was a visitor. Not that it's a problem... I'm glad you're here, actually. All this stupid work is starting to get to me.." His face fell a little again as the eyes had wandered over to the stacks of paperwork on the desk. A small sigh emitting from his lips. "which...I should get back to soon."

The Canadian frowned slightly as he glanced sideways at the stacks of papers spread across the surface of the desk. He turned his gaze back to Alfred, violet eyes showing concern, slight disapproval, and a hint of something else, well-hidden under the other emotions. "Al, you need to take a break. You've been going at this paperwork non-stop. You're going to work yourself into the ground, at this rate. Come on, just relax with me for a little while." He gave his brother an innocent, hopeful smile, tipping his head in a way that he knew to be highly successful at getting himself what he wanted.

There was a momentary pause. He'd considered the other's words as a hand found their way to the arm of side of his glasses and removed them. He knew this wasn't the best of ideas to be taking a break when they were needed to be done within only a matter of days, but the look of his lover's face, the things he'd said, convinced him that maybe a /small/ break wouldn't be the worst of things to do, either. Alfred sighed, blue eyes lighting up softly and leaning forward in his chair, he'd smiled. "I guess... That's a valid enough point to take a break...for now." The hand that still rested upon the other's squeezed gently. Just having the Canadian here relieved a /little/ of the stress he'd been having from overworking himself lately.

Matthew smiled gratefully at his brother, a small hand squeezing the American's broader one in return. "Thank you." Leaning forward, he reached out to place his hands on his lover's shoulders, massaging the tension from the muscles under the tanned skin. "And I'll help you relax, eh?" Soft lips captured the other's in a gentle kiss once more.

Alfred arched slightly against the fingers that had started massaging his shoulders. It was well-needed. Seeing he'd been hunched over in the same position for so many hours that he'd lost count. Blue eyes looked to the other's violets. A look of gratitude expressed throughout towards his lover for saving him from another night of paperwork. It had been a week or so and he'd barely had the chance to see the Canadian at all as the work had seemed to consume his life, but for the moment, it was Matthew who was his main focus. A soft sound of content sounding as his lips met with the other's and kissed back, bringing his body forward some from how it'd been leaning back against his chair.

Matthew purred slightly against his brother's lips. Slender fingers danced over his brother's body, expertly kneading away the knots in the strong muscles. The Canadian's body ached slightly with loneliness and need, but right now his only concern was helping his lover, massaging away all the aches and tensions of a week of hard work. His hands worked over the shoulders, then the upper arms, then back up to the neck and beginning their way down Alfred's back. Slowly but surely deft fingers found and removed each knot of tension, loosening stiff joints and returning the American's mobility.

Few sounds from the back of his throat were heard as the sore, stiff muscles had been worked over with the Canadian's surprisingly skilled fingers. Arching his back a little to stretch out a bit, the hand that had rested against the other's smaller one had found it's way up Matthew's arm. Trailing a finger gently upwards, meeting his shoulder and eventually to the side of his neck and cupping against with a gentle, yet strong hand. The American brought his face closer. The kiss showing a little more power as lips moved against his brother's and eyes slowly going to a close. Alfred barely remembered the last time in a week where he'd had a moment to give such a kiss to his lover, and he'd truly missed such contact.

The Canadian's lips pressed eagerly back against the American's, showing equal longing for the contact. They parted slightly, and a tongue ran along Alfred's lips, seeking entrance in a way that somehow managed to be as polite as the Canadian the tongue belonged to. The small hands worked their way down to the small of the back, then around the other's man's sides, skilled fingers not missing a single inch of skin in their massaging caresses.

Entrance was granted without a moment of thought. The American's lips parted as well and his own tongue slid forward a little to meet the other's. Tangling around the tip of it before bringing the kiss deeper. Gentle sounds of contentment were heard as he'd rolled his shoulder back in an attempt to stretch a bit without disrupting the much anticipated contact as it had slowly started to get more to a point that he'd hoped for. The un-occupied hand slid across the desk and discreetly rested upon the Canadian's upper thigh. Alfred's body arching forward more so. Bringing them closer.

His tongue tangling eagerly with his brother's, Matthew matched the sounds of contentment with ones of his own as he pressed into the kiss. Finally, the closeness with his brother spurred his impatience to slightly get the better of him. His hands came up from the American's sides, and a few deft twists undid the first three buttons of Alfred's worn dress shirt. The slender fingers began to work their magic on the broad chest, starting along the collar bone and kneading their way slowly over the pectorals, giving the nipples a couple of light, teasing twists in passing.

As he'd started to find himself needing a little bit more from the Canadian, his mind had suppressed the thoughts. He kept reminding himself that they were at the White House, sitting in his office while his boss lay asleep in that very building and many others were still around. Though, the thoughts returned again as he felt the buttons flicked open and the work against his chest had started from the other's fingers, Alfred let out a soft gasp into the kiss, and made it a little more vigorous. The very hand that had laid upon Matthew's thigh had trailed up higher and rested at the crook between where the leg would part...and something else, which he did not make contact with, just yet.

Matthew shivered slightly at the contact on his leg. Feeling the other gasp against his mouth, his own lips curved into a smile as he kissed back with equal fervour. His hands continued to work lower, flicking open buttons as they went, nails tickling lightly over the most sensitive areas of the stomach. Teasingly, his fingers dipped to the waistline of Alfred's pants, sometimes poking a fingertip under the material before withdrawing to tease the midsection some more or massage the chest and toy with the American's dark nipples.

The strong hand that had continued to rest against the side of the other's neck slid upwards a little. Fingers entangling with soft, blonde waves of hair that drifted downwards near the Canadian's shoulders and gave a small tug as a shiver ran through his body at that contact with his fingertips and eyes that remained closed had squinted a little tighter if only for a second as he forced himself not to rush it into something that probably shouldn't happen in a government building, though, he knew /something/ was bound to occur, even if the extent of which was unclear for the moment. The American's other hand that had laid upon his lover's upper thigh had shifted slowly inwards. Fingertips moving over the bulge and tugging the zipper of his pants down.

The Canadian shivered at the light tug at his hair, then despite his best self-control, his hips bucked ever-so-slightly at the small release of pressure on his trapped vitals. A small sigh escaping him for the same reason. One of his hands now came up to tangle in Alfred's thick, sandy-gold hair, a fingertip brushing over Nantucket gently, even as the other hand dropped to unfasten the American's pants and run light fingers over the boxer-covered bulge underneath.

Alfred's gasp sounded against his brother's lips. It was a little sharper than the previous had been as a shiver ran down his spine from contact to his erogenous zone /and/ the most obvious place that was located lower down on his body. Involuntarily, he bucked up slightly as he felt himself start to become even more uncomfortable in the tight boxers that was binding his growing erection. Lips parted from Matthew's as he tried to catch his breath, yet his face still remained close to the other's. His hand near the Canadian's vitals undoing the button to his pants next. Sliding against the bulge covered by undergarments, a palm softly massaging against. The hand resting to the back of his head tugged again at the strands of hair hanging downward.

The contact against his likewise trapped erection drew a faint moan from Matthew's lips, face flushing slightly with eagerness. Fingers brushed through the other's hair, rubbing over Nantucket with deliberate teasing slowness. His other hand wrapped around the fabric encasing Alfred's length, fingers pressing and releasing in an uneven rhythm. His own legs parted slightly to give the other better access to his aching need, which by now made an obvious bulge in the red-and-white material of his own boxers.

The touch with the Nantucket once again sent a shiver through his body. A soft moan escaping his lips, which was followed quickly by another gasp as the contact to his vital region increased. Alfred allowed himself to buck slightly to the hand against his erection as the hand he had rested behind the Canadian's head ran across his cheek. A finger reached upwards and tangled with the curl that draped down. Tugging on it a few times as Alfred brought his face down a bit lower. Lips making contact to Matthew's neck and suckling against the soft skin. Teeth nipping every-so-often. The other hand not forgetting the obvious need between his lover's legs, as the rubbing became a little rougher, more frequent.

Matthew gave a louder moan this time, his body shuddering at the contact to his curl and vitals. His hips bucked into Alfred's hand, trying to increase the sensations to it, and his neck arched under the American's talented mouth. His own fingers continued to toy with the wayward cowlick, while his other hand dipped into the waistband of his lover's boxers to stroke the hot length inside.

The American sucked down harshly upon the delicate skin of his lover's neck, especially as the sensation from the Nantucket caused another shiver down his spine, and this time, it was a little sharper as a gasp sounded, which turned into a deeper groan at skin-on-skin contact that had finally been made with his brother's hand and his needing vitals. He bucked upwards a bit and followed suit in what Matthew had done. Fingers pulling at the waistband of the red and white Canadian boxers, they finally had made the contact as well. Trailing fingertips along the shaft before taking hold of the member and tightening his hand around it some. Starting to move it along in a back n' forth motion. The tug upon the other's curl happened again, a few more times.

The Canadian moaned deep in the back of his throat, his hips jerking in his brother's hand. Shudders ran through him from the tugs at his curl and from the feel of Alfred's lips and teeth on his neck. Arching his neck, he managed to curve his own head around to nip at the other's collarbone, two fingers knotting Nantucket around themselves. Slightly impatient, he pulled the American's boxers down to expose his lover's erection to the cool air, lightly scraping his fingernails down the length of the shaft and over the tip.

The sound of the moan was enough to cause another deeper shiver through Alfred's body, but the added contact to his collarbone caused a muffled moan as his lips were still pressed against the Canadian's neck as he caused a line of dark purple marks by suckling harshly and nipping the skin between his teeth every so often. Suddenly as he'd felt the tugging of the Nantucket and the further contact to his vitals that had now been exposed to the cool air of his office, he groaned out and parted his lips from the soft skin of which he'd ravaged and turned colours now of purple and blood red. The hand dropped from Matthew's curl to the side of the other's pants. Tugging them down as much as possible from the sitting position on the desk. He'd then tugged the boxers down a bit more and the hand around the erected member pumped him tight and a little faster as the thumb rubbed along the tip.

Matthew's hips bucked sharply into Alfred's hand, and the contact drew a loud moan from him. Nipping and sucking the other's neck to leave marks that matched his own, the Canadian released his grip on Nantucket long enough to push his own pants the rest of the way down before reaching over to push at Alfred's. His other hand continued to rub and squeeze the American's length even as he did so, teasing and pleasuring expertly.

Alfred craned his neck to expose more skin for easier access as the obviously suppressed sounding gasps and moans of pleasure erupted from the back of his throat. Even though he would admit, with all of the work had to have been done and the stress that caused, this type of contact was pretty well needed to relieve himself of that very stress he'd been feeling for several days on end. Though, he also tried to remember where they were and why it was a bad idea to be any louder than they already were. Without warning, the American pulled his face away from where it had been, breaking the contact between Matthew's lips and his neck. A hand released the Canadian of his boxers while the other tangled around the curl and rubbed it between fingertips. There was a thought, because of how the other was positioned there on that desk, and a slightly devious smirk of his own crossed his lips. He leaned his head downwards, a hand holding the erected member. His tongue sliding out and across the tip of the other's member. Leaning forward as much in his chair.

Matthew gasped sharply in surprise at the sudden sensation on his member, his hips jerking sharply towards Alfred's mouth. His back arched instinctively, increasing the pull on his curl accidentally and drawing another loud moan from his throat. Despite this, he managed to keep his grip on his brother's length, tugging and rubbing gently. His other hand returned to tangling in the American's hair, twisting and teasing Nantucket fiercely as shivers of pleasure ran through him.

This reaction almost caused a small snicker from entertainment on how he was able to cause the other to act certain ways, how he was able to cause him this much pleasure already. Though, he tried to remain calm, which was made quite difficult from the continuous sensations on his vitals and then the added feeling of the Nantucket being played with in a way that seemed much more fierce. As Alfred was about to let out a louder groan, he'd taken the tip of his lover's erection into his mouth and pulled the whole of it in towards the back of his throat. The American tightened his lips around and finally allowed the sounds to escape which, to his plan, caused a pleasurable feel to Matthew's vitals as he'd continued to suckle tightly on him. The hand fondling his testicles with expert precision. He seemed to know all the right ways to touch.

As he felt himself engulfed in his lover's mouth, the Canadian let out a small cry of pleasure, eyes hazing over lustfully. His hands, shaking with pleasure, lost their grip on the American's length due to a combination of the awkward position and the sensations he was being subjected to, and he settled for tangling both hands in the soft, sandy-coloured hair in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, buried under a fog of pleasure, was the thought that this wasn't /quite/ what he had had in mind, but god/damn/ did Alfred ever have a talented mouth that wasn't just limited to talking his way out of almost anything. His hips bucked again at the vibrations from the other's throat, panting, his face flushed.

The American continued. A hand sliding over towards Matthew's hip and pressed his lower-half down hard against the table. It was to keep him from bucking upwards as his mouth worked feverishly on his brother's large member, and after a few moments, as it seemed he wouldn't be letting up anytime soon, Alfred suddenly pulled back and stood from his chair. Pushing it back with a foot as he climbed atop the desk. A lustful expression filled his own now dark blue eyes. A harsh whisper sounding from his lips as he'd leaned over close to the Canadian's ear. "You...didn't come here for just... /that/, did you?" It was then that he'd given the other's erection a warm squeeze before kicking his own pants down from his ankles to the floor and climbed over top him. His lower-half suspended above the other's as if teasing him a little. His lips suckled gently on the bridge of his ear as he whispered again. "You wanted something else."

After the work Alfred's mouth had done on him, Matthew had to pant for a moment to catch his breath as Alfred climbed over top of him. He shivered at the touch on his ear, neck arching slightly. "You know damn well what I want, hoser." He whispered the name as a term of endearment, seeming appropriate after the teasing and byplay of moments before. Wrapping his arms around the American, he used the surprising strength hidden in his thin frame to flip his larger lover onto his back on the cushioning stacks of paper that covered the desk. He suspended himself over the other, supporting himself on one hand and knees with his erection hanging in the air just above Alfred's. Leaning forward, he captured his brother's lips in a fierce kiss as a distraction, while his other hand dropped to probe gently at the American's entrance, a single finger sliding inside.

Hazed-over blue eyes searched his brother's violets for a moment. There was a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips in hearing the term used towards him. There was a small gasp as he'd been flipped over onto piles of paperwork lining his desk. A hand slid upwards. Fingers tangling around and tugging at a few loose strands of hair fallen upon Matthew's shoulder. Eyes opened wider as the unexpected, fierce kiss was given, which he's obliged and kissed back with an equal amount of passion. It was when he'd felt the finger invade he grunted and took a tighter hold on the small blonde waves between fingertips. By now, the American's face had flushed a delicious tone of dark pink as he bucked against the hand. Alfred was just about ready to completely submit to the Canadian in this way, yet again. Even though most wouldn't expect this is the way it usually happened, he was quite content with it, though, he probably wouldn't be open with admitting he was the bottom between the two.

Matthew smirked slightly against his brother's lips, his usually-hidden dominant side surfacing as he tangled his tongue against Alfred's. He lowered his hips slightly to allow his erection to rub against the American's, and allowed the other some time to adjust to the single intrusion before he began to twist the slender finger to stretch the opening. Seeking out that important point inside his brother's body to wash away any discomfort with the pleasure it would bring.

The risen arm looped around the Canadian's shoulders. Strong fingers tangling themselves within the other's soft, golden hair as he'd lifted his head up off the desk a little as if to get better leverage to the kiss which he'd let the other dominate, as well as everything else. His own tongue meeting Matthew's and sliding along it playfully. His lips moved in precise yet, submissive, delicate movements. There were small sounds from the back of his throat as he'd adjusted to the feeling of intrusion. After a moment or so, there was a deeper groan into the kiss as he'd involuntarily bucked against the finger. His hand tugging harsher at the other's hair as he'd released his lips from the ones that had captivated his. Letting out a soft cry for him to do whatever he'd done, again. Eyes starting to become hazed over with lust and need for more.

Pleased by the reaction, the Canadian angled his finger, striking for the same spot again. Leaning his head down again, he kissed along the American's jaw, face flushed with need, yet still being patient in preparing his lover. After a few minutes he added a second finger, scissoring them and curling them toward the sensitive nerves inside of Alfred.

The American shivered and fisted his hand in the other's hair. Tugging his head back with strong fingers as well as letting his own fall back down on the desk. Alfred bit down on his lip while letting out a louder moan. The effort in suppressing sound was becoming almost impossible. This was already /far/ too needed and because of many other times, his brother had been getting much better at pleasuring him easily. He groaned as the second was added, but it wasn't really painful. The sensations of pleasure covered that. He gasped sharply and through a deeper moan, he said Matthew's name, and unexpectedly asked for it. He wanted the Canadian to hurry up and take him. The need for even more was building up, and he was starting to become impatient.

Matthew chuckled at Alfred's impatience, and decided to oblige him. Withdrawing his fingers, he shifted lower to line himself up at his brother's entrance. Knowing that the other was not completely prepared yet for the Canadian's size, he gripped the American's member in one hand, fondling it to create distracting sensations as he began to push carefully into his lover. One hand cupped Alfred's cheek, and he placed gentle kisses over his brother's chest as he pressed slowly inward until he was fully sheathed and stopped there, giving Alfred time to adjust.

In the course of a week, all he'd been able to do was sit at a desk and work on tedious paperwork. All. Friggen. Week. He hadn't even had time to spend with his lover as he'd barely left his office. It had become like a temporary home while he got down to the work he'd been procrastinating on. It was now though, while on top of that desk, on top of those papers in that very office where he'd be /rewarded/ for a week's of stressful work. Glazed over blue eyes gazed upwards to his lover's face. A small sound sounding from his lips as the fingers had been removed. Once he felt the Canadian get into position, he'd barely prepared himself mentally for the intrusion. So when it happened, he let out a louder gasp mixed with a groan of the other's name. It sounded like it was mixed with pain and pleasure, soft moans coming from the back of his throat as he'd been continued to be touched. A hand gently tangling in the hair at the top of the other's head and eyes only partially open.

The week had been a lonely one for Matthew, but he restrained himself from moving too quickly. This was for his brother as much as for himself, and he wanted this reward for hard work to be as pleasurable as possible for them both. Once he was fully inside, he paused, giving Alfred some time to adjust to the intrusion before beginning to thrust slowly. His hand continued to fondle his brother's length, half-lidded violet eyes watching the hazy blue ones lovingly, so very glad to see them again after a week of separation.

The arm that had been around the Canadian's neck tightened. His hand sliding through the back of Matthew's hair softly, every once in a while, the fingers unintentionally gripped strands of hair and tugged. Each time his hands had gripped was when a louder sound would erupt from the back of his throat. His now barely opened blue eyes gazed upwards. Trying to keep contact with the other's violets. He had missed Matthew, and this, was as close as they could physically get, and he was happy, even if it was in this office, where many officials were still at. He didn't seem to care anymore. Letting his head fall back against the soft papers on the desk, he moaned out a little louder. There was only a small look of discomfort written on his face, but it was something that would soon pass.

The light tugs on his hair were not even felt through the pleasurable sensations from where their two bodies were joined. The Canadian continued to move slowly, steadily, letting out a soft moan in time with his brother's. Leaning closer, he placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Alfred's lips, a hand running through the thick hair soothingly and just brushing past the wayward cowlick. His other hand continued to pump the American's member, running up and down the length and over the tip and around the base, and Matthew angled his hips slightly, seeking out that pleasure point once more.

Alfred struggled to keep his eyes open through the mixed sensations he was feeling but he did. He wanted to see the face of the one above. At the gentle kiss, he'd smiled softly before the expression changed again as he'd tensed up if only for a second. A deep sound of satisfaction sounding from his lips from several things such as the way the other touched his vitals, the feeling of that hand going past the Nantucket and the most obvious. The feeling of being invaded. Which was heightened within moments. He arched a bit and cried out once as the spot had been brushed against. Small pants for air mixed with moans of pleasure piercing the professional looking office. That hand gripping tight into Matthew's shoulder as his eyes finally found themselves closing again. His face leaning upwards a bit to brush his lips against his lover's softly.

Matthew moaned out as Alfred bucked up against him, tingles of pleasure shooting up his spine. He returned the kiss gently, the contact simple and loving in contrast to the raw passion everywhere else their bodies met. His hands continued their work on the American's vitals and Nantucket, leaving no part of his brother's body unpleasured. He continued to angle his hips for that one spot, thrusting deep and long.

The sounds of pleasure gradually increased as the American's hand gripped tightly to his brother's shoulder and unintentionally digging his nails into the soft skin upon. As their lips had met, he couldn't help but let out another moan against the other's lips. Eyes squeezing tightly as a sharp shiver ran down his spine and the tingle sensations of pleasure filled his body. The original starting of pain was subsided now. After a few more moments of this, Matthew had managed to angle /just/ right and had come into contact with Alfred's prostate at more force than before, which is when he gasped and groaned out louder than intended. He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings anymore as his mind was hazed with longing for this, for his lover. Under his breath, he'd moaned out the Canadian's name. Bucking against him harsher. Sending him in deeper faster, and letting out another louder moan from that.

The Canadian's moans increased in volume alongside those of the American underneath him. Totally focused on the rhythm of their motions together, he didn't even feel the nail on his shoulders or the hardness of bare wood under his knees. All that mattered to him was his lover, pressed against him and around him, that they were together now. He increased pace, angling to strike Alfred's prostate as deeply as possible, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through him. He was barely aware of his own hand, firmly pumping the other's member, as he groaned out the American's name against the lips pressed to his.

The American's eyes squeezed tightly shut as he felt the hand at work on his pulsating member. Giving out small gasps that were accompanied by longer, deeper groans of pleasure from the aim where his lover had thrusted, continuously. His breathing was becoming more rushed and if only for a second, he let his eyes fly open as he cried out the other's name in a pleading, need, which had been followed by a longer moan. Alfred raised a hand upwards and grabbed a hold of his brother's curl, pulling it down to his own lips and suckled on it. The other hand continuing to forcefully keep a strong grip on the Canadian's shoulder, pulling him forward more so with each of the thrusts.

The arm that had been supporting the Canadian's upper half as he leaned over his brother nearly buckled at the sudden pull on his curl. He panted heavily, thrusting as deeply as possible into the American, aiming for maximum pleasure on both sides. Almost every breath came out a moan of ecstasy, many of them sounding like Alfred's name. Increasing pace, his eyes glazed over and lost focus from all the sensations, hand working to bring them both to completion at the same time despite the head start Matthew had had courtesy of his brother's talented mouth.

Feeling that his brother had almost lost the ability to keep himself up. Alfred managed to use the hand on his shoulder to grip a bit rougher as if to try and support him a bit. Even through the rushing sensations of pleasure he was feeling. Which, might I add were becoming much more intense by the moment. He nipped on the curl and twirled it around his tongue before letting loud, short moans that seemed to flow together as the movements on both places had picked up in speed and force. There wasn't much time before he would be at his peak, and he knew it. It had just been too long since anything like this had happened, making him able to complete much sooner than usual, and that's not including the fact that Matthew's skills on pleasuring several places at once had gotten much better than the first time this had happened. The free hand flew down to the side of the desk and gripped the edge. Without trying to, he'd thrusted his lower half against the other's. No matter how intense originally, if the receiver is helping in the movements, it doubles the feelings on both end. Groaning out, he incoherently said something about being close, and a few other things that sounded also like his lover's name mixed with satisfied moans of pleasure.

His body shuddered at the intense sensations moving throughout his entire body now, the tugging and twisting of his curl rapidly bringing towards his peak. He was determined, though, not to finish before his brother, wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as possible for his lover. He responded to the other's closeness by moaning out Alfred's name against the other's neck, biting and nipping at the soft flesh. His hips continued to crash against the American's, penetrating as deep as was physically possible, thrusts becoming ragged and uneven in the frenzy of passionate love-making that made his skin gleam with sweat and his breath come in harsh pants.

The American shuddered as he heard his own name released from his brother's lips in the sound of a moan against the soft skin of his neck. The arm previously rested upon Matthew's shoulder was slid to around his neck once again. Nails digging into the muscle slightly and wavy locks of hair being tugged upon by now trembling fingertips. The sounds he made, they were deeper. Coming from the back of his throat, but a few had started to sound shaky as he'd neared the orgasmic peak he'd been well waiting for. Sounds of pleasure burst from his lips in short yet frequent spurts. His eyes managed to widen for a second to stare at the one above before giving a long lick of the curl between his lips and sucking harshly to it before a more distinctive cry was given as he bucked to both the hand and the other's hips. Matthew's name was exclaimed out loud in a passionate moan of pleasure as he'd suddenly reached his own end.

Matthew followed a fraction of a second later, his lover's name bursting from his lips in a harsh cry as he buried his entire length inside Alfred in one final thrust. He hung suspended in the air above his brother, his entire body shuddering with intense waves of pleasure as he climaxed long and hard. The Canadian's hand continued to pump the other's length almost automatically as he released, violet eyes closed and face flushed, breathing coming in ragged gasps as he saw stars from the sheer intensity of the release.

Alfred let out a long, deep groan as he'd thrown his head back against the stacks of papers lining his desk, eyes closed tightly again. Feeling the other's warm seed spill deep into his body sent a shiver down his spine. His own orgasm being rode out by his partner's hand and bucked up to the movement unevenly a few times before letting himself just fall almost limp upon the wooden desk. The hand that had been entangled in hair remained for another few moments before slowly loosening the grip. The American's breathing was still ragged, and his cheeks were a bright shade of red, small beads of sweat were on his forehead, especially near the hairline. An eye flickered open after a minute. A bright, still hazed over blue stared up at the Canadian, trying to mumble something, but it still wasn't very coherent.

Exhausted, hazy violet eyes drifted open. Matthew slowly withdrew himself from his brother's body and moved to lay beside him on the stacks of crumpled, soiled papers. Tired arms nearly gave out on him before he made it there, but they didn't and so the Canadian curled against Alfred's side, thin chest still heaving from the exertion. Face flushed, he smiled gently at his lover and brother before leaning over to kiss his cheek, still breathing too hard to properly say any intelligible words.

Later, He'd most likely be in a panic to get all of the papers sorted out again and /replaced/ before they had to be given in to other members of his government and some even straight to the president himself, but for now, none of that crossed his mind. Half-lidded blue eyes darted over to where his brother now lay and pushing himself to roll onto his side, he curled up against Matthew. His own breathing starting to calm as fingertips trailed down the other's arm, and found his hand. Taking hold of it with his own. Resting his forehead against the other's slightly still heaving chest. He mumbled something along the lines about having missed him.

Alfred need not have worried. Always one to think ahead, Matthew had slipped one of the White House staff several large bills to not only keep everyone away from America's office, but to have new copies made of all the paperwork that had not been completed and turned in as of that night. Some was done and had escaped unscathed from the events, but that could be sorted out later. For now, the Canadian gave his brother's hand a gentle squeeze and wrapped his other arm around Alfred, holding him close. He buried his nose in the soft hair, breathing in the scent of his lover. He murmured softly about having missed him as well, and how good it was to see him again.

In the back of his mind, he /knew/ where they were, how they must look on that table if someone happened to walk into the office and that the break should /not/ have been taken when he had so much work to catch up on, but in a way, this was well worth any risk or further procrastination. Alfred placed a gentle kiss upon Matthew's chest and snuggled tightly against. There was no way he'd let anyone in public see him as the subordinate, but really, in the bedroom aspects of their relationship, it's how it was, and how the American actually liked it. After a few moments, softer looking blues darted upwards as a hand slithered up and gently caressed the side of Matthew's cheek. Tilting his face upwards and placing a gentle kiss upon where that hand had laid.

Violet eyes watched the other quietly, showing nothing but love and happiness at having the other with him after a lonely week apart. Matthew tilted his head downwards to brush his lips against Alfred's, whispering a soft "I love you" to his brother and lover. Then, exhausted, he simply curled against the other's larger body with a soft sound of contentment.

Having kissed back softly. He absorbed the look in the other's violets and the words he'd spoken. Momentarily remaining silent as if thinking about the meaning of those words, and if he'd returned that emotion. Without more than a moment's hesitation he let out a soft sigh before curling back up against his lover's chest and mumbling the "I love you" back. Yes, the idea that he really was in love , truly in love again was slightly what put him on edge for that moment he had paused, but he really did mean it, he was sure of that. An arm soon came to drape around the Canadian's middle. It would have been a smart idea to /not/ remain on top of the desk, but as said previous, the both didn't really seem to care.

A soft sigh of happiness escaped the Canadian, eyes drifting closed tiredly. The thick piles of paperwork made an astonishingly comfortable bed, and that, along with the warmth of his brother's body in his arms, were lulling him into an exhausted but thoroughly contented sleep. Nuzzling Alfred gently, he pressed a light kiss to the American's forehead even as night and sleep folded soft wings over them both.


End file.
